


Liar, Liar

by stylesharrys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Angst, Billy's a dick, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: You don’t know what you expected, but his nonchalance and disregard wasn’t it.





	Liar, Liar

You always had an inkling, a feeling deep in your gut that beyond the fights and drinking, it was too good to be true.

The soft kisses on your forehead when he thought you were asleep. Reaching for your hand and looping his little finger with yours whenever he needed to feel you close. The way he’d brush your hair from your face whenever you laughed, so he could savour the sight.

You were so caught up in _him_ that you didn’t think your little bubble of paradise would ever burst. But it did. It popped and left a puddle of tears at your feet.

You should’ve seen it, should’ve known that when things are this good, it’s not real. At least, not _all _of it. You should’ve suspected there was something other than love going on. That those little things didn’t add up. But you didn’t want to see it, and love makes you blind.

You’ve avoided him for a week, since the night you found out what he did. You’d gone over to his place to drop off a pair of shoes Max wanted to borrow and a few old backpacks you thought she’d like.

You figured Billy would be passed out after hitting the gym, had planned on snuggling up with him and spending the night. But when you got to the house, the front door was unlocked and Max wasn’t there.

You remember calling out for her over the heavy rock music that blasted from Billy’s room. After knocking on her bedroom door, you opened it and peeped your head in. You figured she was at El’s and left the shoes and backpacks by her bed.

You remember the complete obliviousness you had when you turned to Billy’s room, the small smile on your lips at the idea of scaring the shit out of him before tackling him with kisses.

But as you gently pushed his door open, your smile faltered and heart shattered. It’s like everything moved in slow motion; Billy’s sweaty body moving above hers. Their moans and whines muffled by the thumping of your heartbeat that echoed in your ears.

You lost your footing and stumbled back, your body raw and aching. You could feel the heartbreak, physically feel it. A dull tingle in the tips of your fingers and your entire being felt heavy, like you were being dragged to the ground.

They didn’t hear you, didn’t notice your presence. You fled before they could, got in your car, and left. The tears haven’t stopped since, not even in your sleep. You’d wake up with soaked pillows and a heavy heart.

You tried to convince yourself it wasn’t real. That your mind had just made it up, but you know it’s pointless, that it’s not healthy to act like it never happened.

You weren’t sure how to go about confronting him. Conflict has never been your strong suit and you’d much rather everyone be happy and get along. But now you’re stuck. Stuck with doing the right thing and wanting to forget.

* * *

It’s Thursday night, and after a particularly brutal pep talk with yourself in the shower, you decide that six days of ignoring him have been too long and it’s time to face up to what happened.

The walk to Billy’s house is numbing, the cool September air icing your rosy cheeks. You didn’t trust yourself to drive, not in the state you’d be in when you leave his home.

You try to prepare yourself, to write a rough draft of what you’re going to say, but your mind keeps drawing blank and all you can think of are all the happy memories you have together. All the times he’s made you feel loved.

You don’t even realise you’re standing on his front porch until he opens the door with a cig between his teeth and a slight smirk on his lips. His smile is quick to fade when he notices the lack of spark in your eyes and absent perky smile.

“Jesus Christ, baby. What’s wrong?” He asks, taking the smoke from between his lips.

His brows are furrowed in concern when he takes in your red-rimmed eyes and chapped lips. He knows you’ve been crying, sobbing your little heart out and the thought breaks him.

You know he’s being sincere, that the concern in his eyes is earnest when he pulls you into the house and leads you to his room for privacy. Billy sits you on his bed and puts his cigarette out, smushing it in the ashtray.

“Baby, talk to me. What’s going on?” He asks again, sitting beside you. He’s got his hands on your cheeks, lips pressed on yours and you let him kiss you, one last time.

When he pulls away, you shake your head, the tears falling down your cheeks and Billy takes a step back, brows furrowed.

“I can’t do this anymore, us,” you tell him through a whisper.

It takes a moment for Billy to process the words, and he wonders if he actually heard you right. He stands from the bed and scoffs out a laugh, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

“What? You’re _breaking up_ with me?” He asks, like he can’t believe his ears. And really, he can’t. He doesn’t understand what’s happened for you to leave, just like everyone else.

You shake your head and sniffle your tears, struggling to catch your breath. “You ended things between us the second you laid your eyes on her,” you whimper.

Billy looks taken back for a moment, shock written in his eyes and he keens back, shoulders slumping before he raises them again, and any hit of worry or regret is replaced with emptiness.

“You promised me, Billy. You promised you wouldn’t hurt me. You promised,” you whisper through dispersed sobs, your breathing erratic and he frowns.

“What are you talking about?” He feigns confusion but he knows you see right through him.

“You slept with her! With- with _Heather_! I saw you, Billy, I saw you!” You sob.

His expressionless facade doesn’t falter and it only makes you crumble even further. You’re on your knees, broken and bruised and all he does is look at you, like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“It’s over, Billy. I love you so fucking much, but you clearly don’t love me. And I can’t be with someone who doesn’t care about me.”

Billy scoffs, his entire demeanour oozing anger and he shakes his head, arms flailing at his sides. “So what? You’re really breaking up with me over this?” He barks out a laugh, like he can’t believe his ears.

His heart is breaking though, his hands trembling. He’s scared, so fucking _terrified_ that you’re really about to walk out that door and never come back.

You shake your head and wipe your warm face, taking a deep breath and standing from the bed. You nod. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t do it anymore, you don’t even care.” You cry.

Billy scoffs and rolls his eyes. He shakes his head as he flicks through a bunch of tapes, opting for a Metallica one and he pops it in his cassette player.

“Whatever, you know where the door is,” Billy’s gruff voice mumbles out and you swear you feel your entire being shudder from his coldness.

He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t bother to try and fight for you, to convince you he didn’t mean to, that it was a mistake. He doesn’t beg for your forgiveness, he doesn’t apologise. He doesn’t do _anything_.

“So that’s it? You’re not gonna talk to me? You’re not gonna—gonna convince me you didn’t mean it? That she meant nothing to you? You’re not gonna fucking _try_?” You sob.

Billy spins around, face red and tears brimming in his eyes that he tries to fight back. He can’t let you see him broken, can’t let you see what you’ve done to him.

“What’s the fucking point? Huh? You’ve made up your mind and you’re right about it all. I fucking slept with her, I fucked her real good in the bed you were just sitting on, and she was _screaming_ my name,” he chuckles sardonically. “Was that what you wanted to hear?” He asks.

His face is barely an inch from yours, the tip of his nose bumping with yours and you squeeze your eyes shut. You can’t look at him, the man you love, without wishing you were dead.

“You know what you were signing up for when we started dating, alright. I _warned _you,” he huffs.

His voice is straining, like he’s trying to make himself believe the words he utters and you shrivel into yourself. “So this is my fault? It’s my fault for loving you, that you went and cheated on me? It’s my fault, is it?” You scream in his face.

Billy takes a step back, and for a half-second, you’re sure you see fear in his eyes. He’s never heard you raise your voice before, and you just blew up in his face. He’s scared he might’ve broken you, might’ve shattered the beautiful, quiet girl you’ve always been.

He doesn’t get the chance to speak before you’re whimpering again. “You told me you loved me,” you sob into your hand, body trembling and as you stare at the ground, Billy stares at you.

He does love you, he loves you more than you could ever fucking know. But he’s broken you, he’s _ruined_ you and you deserve so much fucking better than him. Than what he’s done.

So he sucks it up and tells you everything he doesn’t mean. “And you told me you’d never leave,” he pauses, watches as you look up at him, and with his heart shattering in his chest, he forces out a laugh.

“But I guess we’re both liars."


End file.
